


Best Friends and Boyfriends

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Clarisse & Annabeth & Rachel are Percy's girls, Grover and Percy are bros, Lou and Nico are bros, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico and Percy are too dumb to talk about their feels, Reyna and Nico are bros, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, part of the important parts. The Nicercy-parts. So unlike other stories that focus on the sidepairings, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>December 2009, shortly before Percy is taken by Hera. Nico and Percy seperatedly have conversations with their best friends about each other. Instead of just sitting down and talking about their feelings for each other, because that would be too easy. But they both have awesome friends, so it's okay for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends and Boyfriends

Title: Best Friends and Boyfriends – That's What Friends Are For

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set two weeks before Lost Hero

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, h/c, best bros for life, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairing : Percy/Annabeth (fake), Thalia/Annabeth (one-sided), Lou/Miranda (mentioned), Jason/Reyna (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood

Summary: Nico and Percy are troubled because they keep yearning for each other. So each of them confides in their best friends, leading to a very simple solution: They had to become boyfriends.

 

**Best Friends and Boyfriends**

_ That's What Friends Are For _

 

“Annabeth and I, we'll never work out.”

“Who are you telling this?!”, grunted Clarisse with a glare, waving her arms around annoyed. “The two of you have never worked out! She keeps rambling about architecture, which makes you zoom out and whenever you talk about fishes, she starts thinking about architecture! The two of you have nothing in common, for crying out loud! You-”

“Clarisse”, smiled the redhead next to her amused. “Calm down. They know.”

Clarisse raised one eyebrow and turned to stare at the 'couple' opposite them. Annabeth looked uncomfortable and blushed slightly. Percy next to her had an equally embarrassed expression attached to his face. A chuckle came from the satyr seated slightly behind the two, patting Percy's shoulder. On Clarisse's right side sat a very amused oracle.

“If I'm not allowed to point out the obvious, then why am I here?”, pouted the daughter of Ares.

“Because you guys are our best friends and we want to talk to you, to tell you... the truth...”, sighed Annabeth, biting her lower lip nervously. “I—I... I don't know how to say that...”

“We're gay”, interrupted Percy her, earning himself a glare. “What? I've always been blunt.”

“You're... gay? Both of you...?”, asked the brunette girl slowly. “I mean, with the Disney Princess, talking to fish and horses and all, that had been coming a long way now, but you too, Chase?”

“Don't make it sound like that!”, warned Percy protectively.

“Hey, I don't have anything against it!”, defended Clarisse herself, holding her hands up. “I'm just surprised, is all. Wouldn't have guessed. Glad for both of you that you know who you are now.”

“And actually”, interrupted Grover with a slight cough. “It's been coming a long way with Annabeth too. Back when I first met her, she was having the biggest crush possible on Thalia.”

“Yeah... and then she turned into a tree”, whispered the blonde with downcast eyes. “And when she turned back, she joined the hunt... I just... it's not easy and it never was and I...”

“You were feeling insecure so hiding your true feelings behind a fake relationship made you feel safe”, smiled Rachel softly, patting Annabeth's knee. “We understand.”

Clarisse threw a 'Do we?'-look at her, but didn't disagree otherwise. Instead she leaned back to get more comfortable on Percy's bed. It was early December, meaning no camp for those who weren't year rounders, so Clarisse had been a little weirded out when Percy had IMed her and asked her to come over to meet. She had been even more freaked out when she saw Rachel, Grover and Annabeth there too. Now she knew what was going on. Those jerks were being friends. They were including her in stuff. When Percy had helped her return her father's chariot, she may have admitted that she considered him a friend, but ever since the war was over... ever since her best friend had sacrificed herself, Percy was doing everything possible to include her and be there for her. At least he had enough sense to not directly confront her about Silena's death.

“Okay, but what brought this on?”, asked the daughter of Ares, trying to sound soft. “I mean, camp is buying your relationship, so why do you feel like telling the truth?”

“Only you guys!”, yelped Annabeth wide-eyed. “I'm not ready to... to come out in public!”

“First step is to admit it to your closest friends”, shrugged Percy awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. “I mean, I don't know... it's not just that. I think I may be having feelings for someone. It's a crush. Kind of. And I don't know what to do about it...”

“Okay”, nodded Clarisse slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Who and how serious?”

“Nico di Angelo and he can't stop thinking about him”, chimed Rachel knowingly.

“H—How do you know that?!”, yelped Percy embarrassed and turned to hide his face in his pillow.

“Really?”, asked Grover wide-eyed, getting hit by Annabeth. “I mean, I'm glad for you... I guess?”

“No! Don't be glad!”, groaned Percy, ruffling his own hair. “I mean, it's Nico. Most of the time I don't feel like we ever passed that 'I hate you because you killed my sister'-phase of our relationship. And then he's just.. helping me, like keeping me safe is his top priority. Like with the bathe in the River Styx he took me to. Or how he rescued me from Hades' dungeons even though I think his dad was less than pleased by that... And the way he sometimes smiles at me...”

“Oh gods, please shut up before I start puking”, huffed Clarisse and rolled her eyes. “You probably also have a sketch book with his name written all over it and tiny blue hearts. Don't be so cute, it makes me sick, Jackson. If you like him, walk up to him and kiss him. Simple as that.”

“It's not and I just explained that!”, growled Percy and threw his pillow at her head, turning onto his back. “He's... behaving strange these days. I mean, he keeps disappearing.”

“He always did”, interjected Grover with one raised eyebrow. “I mean, he is living in the underworld, what do you expect him to do? He's a shadow-traveler.”

“I know that! But it's... different...”, frowned Percy confused. “I mean, he's behaving secretive. Even though he says he leaves for the underworld, something is... off with that. I feel like he's lying to me, I don't know...”

“You are going to be a great wife for him. He'll never be able to sneak out into a strip club”, snickered Clarisse teasingly and laid down next to the Sea Prince. “So he's lying? Did you confront him about it? Or are you just coming up with your own horror scenarios?”

“I asked him, he said I was getting paranoid. Then he left”, muttered Percy with a frown. “What if he has a girlfriend? Or worse, a boyfriend he keeps secretly visiting...?”

“Okay, so it's the horror scenarios you settled for, good to know”, nodded Clarisse amused.

Percy glared at her and stuck his tongue out. Annabeth giggled amused and laid down on Percy's other side, folding her arms on his back and using him as a pillow.

“He's just afraid to get his heart broken”, whispered the daughter of Athena. “I understand that.”

“Sure you do”, snorted Clarisse. “But if you don't risk your heart getting broken, you'll never find love. That's what... what Silena told me when she was encouraging me to ask Chris out.”

“Yeah, but you're a girl and he's a guy. That's-”

“If you say 'easier', I will punch you in the face, Jackson”, warned Clarisse with one raised eyebrow. “Love is never easy, whatever orientation you have. You always need the guts to commit.”

Percy remained silent and stared down at the sheets beneath him, sighing lowly. “Guess you're right. But I just... Everything that had happened during the war and I'm...”

“Not ready yet”, finished Rachel with a sigh of her own. “The two of you need more time. Much more time. But once the wait is over, it will be worth it.”

“I hate when she uses her oracle voice”, muttered Annabeth with one raised eyebrow.

The ginger grinned teasingly and shrugged. “True love conquers all. Even the obstacles that will be heading your way, Percy. Just stay strong, I know you well enough to know that you'll pull through and get what you want and deserve.”

“One day, maybe...”, frowned the son of Poseidon thoughtful.

 

/break\

 

“I've had enough of your whining and whimpering, di Angelo!”, glared the daughter of Hecate.

Nico lifted his head to grin sheepishly at Lou. The punk girl was still glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. The son of Hades heaved a sigh. Lou had been his best friend for months now. Ever since Hades and Hecate had gotten their cabins, as well as the 'other' minor gods. Even with that much equality, the witch and the brat from the underworld were still shunned more than accepted. It was what had united them. That and the loss of an older sibling. Sure, Alabaster wasn't dead like Bianca was, but Lou still knew she would never see him again. He had been banned from returning to camp. Other traitors like Chris had been accepted back with open arms, Luke even got the burial of a _hero_ even though he had caused this whole war to begin with. But Lou's brother was not allowed to return. It was what had made her bitter and if not for Nico's support, she would have probably left to search for him. The two had grown to become best friends, confiding in each other. Nico had helped Lou admit her love to Miranda. In return, Lou kept bothering Nico to finally admit to Percy that he was madly in love with the Sea Prince.

“Sorry, Lou”, mumbled Nico and leaned back.

“No. I mean, you've listened to my rands about Miranda too, but it's just...”, sighed the daughter of Hecate. “You were the one who told me to man up. So how come I've been dating 'Randa for two months now and you're still throwing yearning glares after Percy's ass...? I don't understand.”

“And you can't”, sighed the Italian and stood.

“Yeah, there are things you can't share with me. Secret stuff that will be revealed when the time is right”, snorted the punk girl and rolled her eyes. “I really hope that that's as big and important as you pretend it is, because otherwise I'll kick your ass.”

It turned Nico's stomach into a mess of knot when Lou would mention it. But it wasn't his fault that he had to keep those secrets. They were the main reason why he couldn't tell Percy how much he loved the Sea Prince. Well, right next to Percy's relationship with Annabeth...

“I'll go home”, grunted Nico, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

“You're running off again to that secret hideout of yours”, translated Lou with a skeptical glare, also standing so she could hug her best friend. “One day you'll tell me everything and then I will personally lock you into a closet with Jackson until you've screwed him six ways to Sunday!”

“One day... maybe”, nodded Nico slowly and turned to the shadows.

 

/break\

 

“I win. Again. Are you even trying, Reyna?”

“Mh?”, blinked the black-haired girl and turned to stare at the other. “No. I mean, yes. I'm sorry.”

The daughter of Bellona sighed, grabbing her head and folded herself smaller on the couch. Hazel frowned confused at her friend and scooted closer to pat her shoulder.

“Hey, it's okay. I know you miss Jason. But I'm sure he's alright, I'm sure we'll find him.”

“I know, it's just—Octavian”, sighed the praetor exhausted.

“If he's getting onto your nerves, I could sacrifice him in the name of my father?”

The two girls turned around to see Nico di Angelo emerging from the shadows. Reyna chuckled darkly at that. She still didn't understand the boy, didn't know what to make of him. One day, he was there and dropped Hazel off and ever since then he kept returning. Truth be told, the two children of the underworld had given Reyna the most strength ever since Jason, her fellow praetor, her love, had disappeared. Nico walked up to them and sat down next to them.

“Hello, brother”, beamed Hazel happily. “What brings you here?”

“Thought I'd distract Rey from her love-troubles with my own”, replied the son of Hades with a shrug. “I got kicked out by Lou again, she's probably sick of me babbling on.”

Reyna raised one eyebrow. There was another life the ambassador of Pluto was leading, she was pretty sure of it. Some big secret he didn't want to reveal. And if she would have her act together, she would investigate. But at the moment, she was just grateful for the distraction he and his lovey-dovey troubles were presenting.

“Well, spill it. What's that mystery boy of yours been doing this time?”, chuckled Reyna darkly.

“Nothing. He was just being his perfect, gorgeous self”, huffed Nico with a shrug. “I went to his to visit him today, but when I entered his room, I saw him and his girlfriend sound asleep...”

“Urgh, sucks that he's straight”, nodded the daughter of Bellona understandingly. “But still, you could tell him. If he's your friend, he'll understand. And maybe you can convince him that he's not that straight after all?”

“Y—You can't just turn someone gay!”, chided Hazel scandalized.

“Well, he could try”, shrugged Reyna with one raised eyebrow.

“I could”, nodded Nico thoughtful. “But... it's not the right time. There are... things happening at the moment. What with Jason missing and all. A storm is coming up and I don't feel like a relationship is the right thing to bring into this pending storm.”

“If he's a demigod, how come we've never met him?”, frowned Reyna with a glare.

“You will. One day”, smirked the son of the underworld and got more comfortable. “But right now is not the time for that. I think he's having so much on his mind and with that fresh relationship he's having... maybe if I give it enough time, that relationship will fall apart on its own. They're still in that perfect honeymoon phase where everyone who looks at them sees how cute and adorable and crap they are. They'll hit an iceberg soon enough and sink faster than the Titanic.”

“You're very optimistic that this relationship won't work”, noted the praetor.

“Because they're more... like siblings. Once you meet them, you'll notice it too”, stated Nico with a shrug. “They're best friends. He's like that little brother she's trying to protect, he's her best friend. Not her boyfriend. For now their relationship is still based on that friendship, but I think they'll soon realize that it conflicts and that they're better off being friends.”

“And once that happens”, concluded Reyna curiously. “You will be there to pick up the pieces.”

“You two make love sound so complicated”, sighed Hazel and shook her head. “I don't think I ever want to find love if that is what it looks like. All the planning and scheming and losing.”

“You're saying that now”, warned Reyna with one raised finger, waving it. “Because you have never truly been in love. Once you meet the right one, you will plot and scheme and plan as much as possible, you will risk losing everything, as long as you may win them.”

“I highly doubt that”, laughed the daughter of Pluto and shook her head amused.

“I'll hope so”, huffed Nico with a glare. “Because I'll kick every guy in the balls if he tries something funny with my baby sister.”

“You simply _have to_ find a lover”, declared Reyna teasingly. “Because I need to see that.”

Nico laughed and rolled his eyes. It was good to have friends. He would have never thought he'd say that, but Persephone had been right after all. Friends made even this better. At least until the time would be right and he'd have Percy. One day, definitely.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
